


Honeymoon on the Beach

by smiledean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiledean/pseuds/smiledean
Summary: Dean and Cas are finally at the beach on their honeymoon. Dean can't keep his eyes off Cas.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Honeymoon on the Beach

Dean finally made it to the beach. He was sitting in the sand, drink in one hand and his husband’s hand in the other.

Cas and Dean were on their honeymoon and enjoying every minute of it. Their wedding was one hell of a party, but now it was time to relax and and soak in the married life. 

I could get used to this, Dean thought. Maybe it was time to move somewhere warmer. There were definitely less monsters to deal with down here. They must not like the humidity. Dean wasn’t fond of it either, but it was worth it if there was a beach to lay on nearby. 

It was also worth it to see Cas in just a pair of swim shorts. Dean couldn’t stop staring at him. It was probably because he had spent the last decade seeing, and falling in love with, Cas while we was wearing his full suit and trench coat. Now, here he was, body exposed and getting more tan by the hour. 

They already spent all morning in bed before coming down to the beach but, man, Dean could go again. 

Cas noticed him staring and lifted up his sunglasses. “What is it?”

“Just admiring the view,” Dean smirked. 

Cas rolled his eyes and put his sunglasses back on. “The view is in front of you actually,” he said pointing to the ocean. 

“Nah, the color of the ocean’s got nothing on the color of your eyes,” Dean said, casually taking a sip of his cocktail. 

“I am wearing sunglasses, so actually the ocean looks better right now,” Cas argued. 

“Well, then all of you is a better view than the ocean,” Dean said gesturing at Cas in his tanned, shirtless glory. 

“Is married life turning you soft, Dean Winchester?” Cas accused, not that he minded the compliments. 

Dean set down his drink and moved closer to Cas on the blanket. “Possibly.” He then placed a kiss on Cas’s neck and his cheek, before getting close to his ear and whispering, “But maybe just nothing can compare to my beautiful husband”.

Cas shivered at the words despite the heat. “Dean,” he growled in a deep voice. “Are we going to have to cut our beach day short?”

“We’re going to be here for another week, there will be plenty of time to lay out in the sun”, Dean reasoned, already packing up their stuff. Cas followed suit and off they went back to the hotel. Like Dean said, they still had another whole week to spend at the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr @smiledean


End file.
